Dimentio (Canon)/EvYouGi
Dimentio= |-|Super Dimentio= "Master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds... I am.... DIMENTIO!" ~Dimentio Summary Dimentio (in Japanese: ディメーン, Dimēn) is a harlequin magician and the main antagonist of the 2007 Nintendo Wii video game Super Paper Mario. He starts off as one of Count Bleck's minions, and fights Mario and his allies several times during their quest to stop the Chaos Heart and the Void before eventually betraying his boss and revealing himself as the real mastermind, having played both sides in order to usurp control of the Chaos Heart and destroy and remake the multiverse in his own design. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | Low 1-B | High 1-B Name: Dimentio Origin: Super Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: 3,000+ Years Classification: Jester, The Dark One | Dimentio, Luigi and Chaos Heart Fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation(Here's an example of him teleporting), Force-Field Manipulation, Fate/Destiny Manipulation(Is the author of the Dark Prognosticus, which is like the Light Prognosticus, a prophetic book that can utilize the power of fate itself), Soul Manipulation, Soul Removal, Soul Trapping, Lifeless Body Creation(Comparable to his father, who created lifeless carcasses to be used as vessels for the dead, as he steals their souls and imprisons them within the Pixl vessels, making them his puppets), Interdimensional Travel(Can teleport through dimensions), Energy Projection(Can shoot balls of energy), Explosion Manipulation/Explosion Inducement(Creates Explosions), Darkness Manipulation(With the chaos heart, he has the power of darkness), Magic, Immortality(Type 1, 2, 4, 5 and 11, because After the destruction of the Marioverse he would be completely unaffected. In the end, Super Dimentio seems entirely deathless, and even after being beheaded, he lived on; he hadn't died, and type 8; will never be destroyed and endlessly come back until one of the following conditions is met: Regen Negation, Immortality Negation, destroying the Chaos Heart and/or killing the Dark One, destroying nonexistence on a 13-dimensional scale (or outerversal stuff if using the high-end), or Fate Manipulation, as The Void only personifies infinite nonexistence on a 12-dimensional scale. Plus, it's by fate that The Void persists, so if that can be reverted, The Void can be made to where it was never even formed), Resisstance to Concept Destruction(The Void would erase all concepts, and Dimentio is completely unaffected by The Void's powers. Why would The Void erase all concepts? With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey, by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if The Void can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then it's erasing all concepts as well. If you count the 1-A rating below, it can also erase all Universals, which Dimentio would also resist), Dark Magic that generates heat, effect generation(Utilizing invisible, instant magic, he could generate the effect of completely frying and rebooting a supercomputer) Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dimensional Manipulation, Illusion manipulation, Non-Existent Realm Creation(He created the well-known Dimension D, a Universe that the Void couldn't affect since Dimentio sent the count and the others there, and it'd be unaffected by The Void, since he says he'll come there after he finishes up with the multiverse to torture them. With this in mind, we know his realm is immune to The Void's power "Nonexistence"), Regenaration (High-hodly; after the Multiverse getting nuked, he would be still alive) Attack Potency: Small Building Level '(Killed Luigi with his Box-like force-field, and Luigi survived the explosion of his own Giant Robot), '''Multiverse Level+ '(Was gonna destroy and recreate the Marioverse | '''Low Hyperverse Level (Surpassed the void that was going to consume all existence, all worlds, all dimensions, all possibilities and all timelines) | High Hyperverse Level '''(The dream depot is possibly Infinite-D) '''Speed: Immeasurable '''(The void consumes all of existence. All worlds, dimensions, timelines and possibilites. This means it nukes all of time and space, and The Void itself destroys all of time and space at all time periods as well. The Void is definitely rather of higher dimensional order, as it's not under the conventional aspects of "near" and "far", and it's actively capable of existing through time and space. And since it erases stuff above time, in all aspects, it should naturally be into those areas. The characters actively resist The Void dozens of time, and Dimentio should scale off of it) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (The Void consumes all existence. Worlds, dimensions, timelines and possibilites. And what with the Marioverse being 11-D (String Theory), this would mean mass on a higher dimensional scale) Striking Strength: Small Building Level, Multiverse Level+ | Low Hyperversal, High Hyperversal Durability: Multiverse Level '''(After the Multiverse being destroyed, he would survive it, and his own Multiverse) '''Low Hyperverse Level (Survived his own attack completely unscathed and tanked The Void) Stamina: Extremely High | Infinite Range: Several dozens of meters with magic, Universal+ going all out | Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal (Destroys all existence within the Marioverse) | Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal (Was destroying the entire Marioverse, and was then going to recreate it) Standard Equipment: The Dark Prognosticus and Chaos Heart Intelligence: Extradonery Genious (Is part of the Ancients, and the Ancients were stated to be thousands of times smarter than Mario, Bowser, Peach or Luigi) | Nigh-Omniscient (Was going to recreate all worlds, timelines and possibilities within his image, thus, knowing all outcomes, and then rule over everything as a god) Weaknesses: None Notable | If the Dark One falls (dies), it will shrivel into nothingness, and its destruction will be halted. If the foe has the Pure Hearts, they can undo its destruction. The only ways to bypass and destroy it without the Pure Hearts are: Regen Negation, Immortality Negation, destroying the Chaos Heart and/or killing the Dark One, destroying nonexistence on a 13-dimensional scale (or not depending on the end being used), or Fate Manipulation, as The Void only personifies infinite nonexistence on a 12-dimensional scale (or higher depending on the end used) | Pure Hearts Feats: Super Dimentio was going to destroy ALL worlds, Creates a box-like force field to trap people in before creating explosions, Corrupts, glitches out, and forces the robotic Fracktail to attack Mario, Creates explosions Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic: Dimentio can utilize his magic to create a few attacks. ** Magical Spheres: Balls of magic he forms above his head and throws at foes. He can also spread-shot this, sending up to six in all directions. ** Magical Boxes: Dimentio snaps his fingers, forming an indestructible force-field around his foes using magic. He then snaps his fingers again, engulfing them within multiple explosions. * Dimensional Flip: Allows Dimentio to slip between spatial dimensions. * Floro Sprout Creation: Dimentio plants a Floro Sprout within the fertile consciousness of his foe. After a short while, it sprouts, brainwashing them and turning them into his mindless slave. * Shadow: If Dimentio is killed, he can leave behind a shadow of his power. Used in combination with the Chaos Heart, and he can continue to tear apart multiverses even after he's kicked the bucket. In essence, he can continue to fight and possibly even kill his foe even after they have technically already won. * L-POWER: The Chaos Heart releases a burst of power, sending both The Void and Super Dimentio over their own limitations. * Super Jump: Super Dimentio locks onto his foe, jumps off screen, and lands directly atop of them. * Twirl Tackle: Super Dimentio's arms and legs disappear, and he flies across the screen, tackling his foes as he spins rapidly. * Chaos Heart: The most powerful half within this spicy little concoction. ** Dimensional Rip: The Chaos Heart calls forth The Void. ** Protect: The Chaos Heart empowers the user with dark energy, protecting them from any and all harm and granting them infinite power. ** Summon: The Chaos Heart duplicates its user or gives life to an inanimate object, forcing it to serve its user. ** Envelop: The Chaos Heart evelopes its user in dark power, granting them time manipulation, black hole creation, etc. Key: Base | Super Dimentio Note: Credits go to Metal875, and his Dimentio Page, for helping me do this. Was given permission, more feats will be added soon. i HAD A BAD TIME WRITING Category:EvYouGi Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1